


This World

by 2kitsune



Category: Achievement Hunter, Roosterteeth - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-18 12:11:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1428004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2kitsune/pseuds/2kitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin is a huge fan of Virtual Gaming, so when the N.E.R.V.E.WEAR was first introduced he just had to try it. But little did he know the creator had trapped them all and when they die, they die in real life. The only way to set everyone free is to make a perilous journey across the land, and beat the boss on the hundredth floor. But little did Gavin know was that he is destined to meet five other men who are on the same quest, and eventually fall in love with one of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own RoosterTeeth or any of their employee’s. 
> 
> Warning: Swearing, Bloodshed, Character Death, Sexual content.
> 
> A/N: Welp I decided that seeing as this is a new account I might as well start with a bang! So welcome to my first ever chaptered Mavin story that may or may not be updated every month. Please note that the number Gavin rattles off is not real, so please don’t try calling it because I have no idea who may pick up. Also none of the men know each other even though they live in Texas, and Gavin is the only one who lives in the U.K. 
> 
> The N.E.R.V.E.GEAR is a sort of helmet that covers the whole head and eyes. Inside the helmet there are small cables and suction caps which connect to different parts of your head automatically when you put it on. To use it’s best to lie down on a bed before closing your eyes, relaxing your whole body, and letting yourself relax. From there the headgear with transport you to the Virtual World. To do this all, however, you have to take the disc for the game you want to play and download the software and the game onto your computer till it syncs, this takes quite a long time.
> 
> Yes I have taken the concept from SOA. Please bear with me as some plot points will be the same, but a lot of it will be different.

\------------------

Gavin David Free tapped his foot impatiently as he stood in line at GameStop. The very first virtual gaming console was here and Gavin couldn't wait to get his hands on it, even if that meant standing behind a morbidly obese man who farted every five minutes and smelt like beef.

“Come on, come on” The sandy blond muttered impatiently under his breath, rechecking his watch for maybe the tenth time in the last two minutes. Finally the obese man was up, and he would be next. Grinning excitedly Gavin bit the inside of his lip to stop himself from shouting out in excitement, his hands sweaty as he rubbed them against his jeans, his foot tapping on the ground.

“Next” The cashier called out and Gavin almost sprinted up to the counter, keeping himself in check just enough to walk there, but nothing could stop him from grinning ear to ear at the cashier who looked like she would rather be anywhere but there.

“Uh- Hi” Gavin started as he stared at her, taking note of her pastel purple hair and lip ring, “I’m here to pick up the new N.E.R.V.E.WEAR, I pre-ordered it about a month ago when it was first announced”

“Ahuh-“ She started, not sounding the least bit interested as her brown eyes flickered up briefly to look Gavin over before returning to her screen “Name?” she then asked, fingers poised over the keypad.

“Oh- uhm, Gavin Free!” Gavin told her, his grin muted now, he had almost forgotten his own name in all the excitement; and blushed faintly “My phone number is 033452983” 

The girl, Ashley apparently after Gavin finally checked out her name tag, nodded and made a non-commental sound as she typed in his name; eyes flicking up to him and then back down so quickly that Gavin almost didn't see a small smirk on her face at his accent. “And the address?” she finally asked after a minute. Gavin, who had been leaning against the counter and staring at the space invader key chains, jumped a little but quickly listed off his address.

Ashley nodded and said “Please wait here, Sir” before turning and walking into the back room where they probably kept the new consoles. Ten minutes passed and Ashley wasn't back, the obese man leering over at him as he paid for his own N.E.R.V.E.WEAR at which Gavin smiled back at. Finally after what seemed like eternity, but was really only another two minutes, Ashley returned; holding a large white box in her hands with a picture of the N.E.R.V.E.WEAR.

“Okay, Gavin” She said as she placed the box down on the counter “That’ll be ------ are you going to pay with cash or credit?” she asked, long porcelain fingers poised over the keyboard once again as she looked up at him expectantly.

“Credit” Gavin told her, and pulled out his card. After paying and saying goodbye to Ashley, the N.E.R.V.E.WEAR clutched in his hands, and rushed outside to his car to get home.

-

“Please stand still and touch over your body till the scan is complete” 

Gavin grinned, probably looking stupid, and slowly ran his hands over his body till the body scan bar filled up. He was wearing small black disks in his palms, which strapped over the back of his hand, and Gavin guessed that it was some sort of sensor seeing as they connected to the headgear with black thin leads.

“Full body scan completely, please state your name for voice sync” The headgear was now telling him, and Gavin grinned again before stating out loud.

“Gavin David Free” 

“Voice sync recognized and completely, welcome to N.E.R.V.E.WEAR Gavin Free” 

“Thank you” Gavin chirped and grinned, eyes darting around behind the headgear even though all he could see was darkness. He was beyond happy to be at this point, after downloading the software and game onto his computer and waiting for it to finish for almost twelve hours, and quickly settled back on his bed as was suggested; the headgear was connected to the computer by one simple lead on the left that could be plugged in and unplugged at both ends.

The game that the same developers had come up with, along with the console, was called Fantasia Online. It was the first fully immersive MMORPG with 3D controlling. At the very start of the game you were loaded into a town located west of the main city, from there you were meant to level up and make friends, join clans, choose what class to be apart of, and finally make your way to the main city where the tower was located. The tower itself is a hundred floors with bosses on each floor that got harder as you climbed, and your game would be completed when you won against the final boss.

Letting out a long breath Gavin closed his eyes, and relaxed. Waiting for the jump. 

-

When Gavin opened his eyes next he was standing in black cylinder wall with blue lines that looked like nerves blinking at him on the walls. To start with he was beyond confused, but then a small white screen appeared in front of him and he blinked down at it before beginning to read out loud.

‘Name:’ Was the first question, and Gavin almost put in his first and last before hesitating. He didn't know what type of people was on here, so maybe it was better not to use his full name. ‘Gavin’ He eventually typed in and tapped the green circle button which he guessed meant yes, a red circle button next to it which he guessed meant no.

‘Do you wish to use your full body scan for characterization, or a slightly altered version’ was the question he was asked once again, and Gavin quickly pressed the button for a slightly altered version. Once again he didn't know what type of people may be on here, and he didn't want to be recognized.

Out of nowhere a circle of light flashed on the ground before slowly rising around him, Gavin staring in shock, before disappearing just above his head. Looking down at the screen Gavin now saw that it read ‘Characterization complete, are you ready to enter the world of Fantasia Online?’ 

‘Yes’ Gavin clicked. And his vision turned white once again.

-

The first thing he felt when he entered game was the warm breeze that ran over Gavin’s face and mused his hair, opening his blue eyes his mouth fell wide open at the sight of this new world. He had been teleported into the first town at midday, the sound of millions of people humming through his ears. The smell of bread, meat, and spices invading his senses.

Grinning Gavin eyes the many people moving around him and them down at himself. At the level one everyone received the same armour when first joining but in different colours to add some variation. He was wearing tan pants and a green quarter sleeved shirt with a wide neckline, simple leather armour strapped across his chest, elbow and knee pads, and finally a pair of sturdy boots.

Stepping forward Gavin immediately ran into someone, hands shooting up in front of his body and he profusely apologized “Sorry! Sorry!” He exclaimed, eyes wide. The man he had run into simply shook his head and continued on his way not bothered the least by Gavin.

Shaking his head Gavin decided to follow the flow of people, looking around as he did so, ahead of him he could see twin pillars and seats set like bleaches. Silently he filed into the seats, still looking around, and jumped a little when everyone suddenly began cheering. Looking down into the circle Gavin immediately saw why. 

There, striding into the centre, was a man with curly auburn hair and strong shoulders covered by a russet red shirt. Gavin continued to stare as he stopped and looked appreciatively around the bleachers, a smirk on his pink lips. The sandy blond continued to stare as the man walked around in a circle before stopping, waiting another seconds pause before suddenly bringing an arm up, his eyes scanning the crowd and locking onto Gavin’s and widening minutely..


	2. Stuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Swearing. 
> 
> A/N: And here’s the second chapter guys :) Oh and Dan will briefly be in this chapter. 
> 
> In Fantasia they pay by Bronze, Silver, Gold, Diamond, Platinum. It’s twenty Bronze into Silver, Forty Silver into gold, and seventy Gold into Diamond. 100 diamond into Platinum.
> 
> Gavin is 21 in this story. Michael is 23. Ray is 22. Joel is 37. Geoff is 39. Jack and Ryan are 41. Barbara is 24. Lindsay is 25. They aren’t they’re correct ages from IRL RT.

-

“You have to see it, B, it’s absolutely amazing! It’s like you’re really there!” Gavin crowed, arms flailing around and hitting the windows/roof of the car. They were driving out a field just on the outside of their hometown and seeing as Gavin didn't want to drive Dan was. 

“Sounds cool” Dan supplied his eyes on the road. But when they flicked sideways he saw Gavin’s small pout and he chuckled before adding “I’m being serious, it does sound really cool, but you know I’m not really into the whole ‘virtual gaming’ thing” as he spoke Gavin’s pout faded, and was replaced with more of a desperate look.

“Come on! Please, just play once for me!?” Gavin whined desperately, giving his best friend his best puppy dog eyes even though Dan’s eyes were firmly fixed on the road “You can hang out with me, I won’t ditch you or anything, it’s not like I have any friends online yet” 

“Yet” Dan echoed “Implying that you will find other friends on there, sorry B, but it’s just not my scene” the brunette told Gavin, giving him an apologetic smile. The sandy blond pouting but not managing to quite hide it when he mouth quirked up a little. “And what if you got stuck in the game and couldn't get out? What would we do then?” Dan added to prove his point “We would waste away in the real world without any supplements!” the van that they were driving took a sharp turn as the brunette turned from the main road onto a country one.

“But that would never happen!” Gavin crowed as they pulled up next to their friend’s car that was helping out. They were going to be using some grenades and so they needed a couple of extra hands. “The servers are completely safe; they would never be tampered with! So we’d never get trapped” 

“Yeah- yeah” Dan replied, chuckling at Gavin’s expression “I might come and play once, but only once!” he told Gavin to placate him, not expecting Gavin’s huge grin and a loud ‘Thank you, B!’ as they both climbed out of the car to get set up.

-

As soon as he was home after a long day of filming, and retaking a lot of scenes because he didn’t manage to catch it all in slow motion in one go, Gavin raced to his bedroom and threw his stuff down. Shucking off his jacket and shoes Gavin practically bound towards his computer and waited impatiently for it to boot up before starting the software for the game, with a couple more clicks on his keyboard Gavin waited for the scan to finish before stepping over to his bed and sitting down.

His N.E.A.R.V.E.WEAR was on top of a shelf just above his bed and with barely concealed excitement Gavin grabbed it and placed it on his head, waiting for the wires in the headgear to connect too his forehead before laying down and closing his eyes. Slowing down his breathing Gavin let his mind wander and waited for the jump.

As soon as he was in the game Gavin hit the ground running, shoving past people to get to the stadium where he had seen the man with russet colored hair yesterday. “Sorry!” he exclaimed as he stood one someone’s foot, not bothering to look back to even see if the person had heard him. He wasn't even sure if that man would be there again today, but everyone seemed to be moving in the same direction again today. Gavin had been so tempted today to talk about the russet haired man with Dan, but he bit his lip and kept it silent because he knew exactly what kind of response he would get.

Yesterday Gavin hadn't looked around the stadium completely, but after he had pushed past some random teenager to get a seat in the very first row the sandy blond had time to look around. You wouldn't be able to fit absolutely everyone in here that much was obvious, but the stadium could easily fit 20,000 people. It was all set in sandstone with no barriers between the seats and the floor of the stadium where Gavin guessed people did performances and made speeches if they were important enough.

“-Yeah, I heard there was a speech today” Gavin heard someone say behind him, the sandy blond cocking his head to the side so he could hear better “-Yeah I heard that it was from the guy who made this game” a girl chimed in, and Gavin’s eyes widened a little. An actual speech from the game creator himself “Wow” Gavin muttered under his breath, awed by the information.

It was then when the whole sky turned red, and all talking stopped as everyone collectedly looked towards the sky. Gavin’s eyebrows furrowed as he watched the sky too, the clouds a dark purple, and waited for something to happen. And then out of nowhere a man appeared in mid air, standing on an invisible platform, and someone screamed. 

The man was dressed in pure white Armour with gold on the elbows and knees, an impressive sword sheathed at his side, and a mask hiding his face. “Wha?-“Gavin started, staring with wide eyes. 

“Hello everyone” The man said in a deep voice, the sound rolling over everyone and effectively silencing the whole crowd. Gavin shivered at the sound, every part of his body screaming at him to get up and run, shrinking into himself but continuing to stare.   
“I’m sure you’re all wondering what this is about” 

No one spoke at all. Not even a murmur, and without any hesitation the man continued- “Well I will tell you. Three years ago I started to program this software and after that a game. It was an immediate hit, and I reveled in my accomplishment, but it wasn't exactly what I wanted-“He started in his monotonous voice “I wanted people to suffer, because at a young age I was discarded by the world, and so I decided to discard the world right back”

Gavin’s heart sank with every word, and looking around he could see the worry etched on everyone’s faces. This man was obviously crazy, and as subtly as he could he brought up his home screen.

“And so I here I am, forty years after my dream, and finally-“here he paused, and Gavin was sure he heard a faint tone of amusement under his breath “It’s coming true” 

Silence hung in the air, so thick you could cut it with a knife, everyone staring up in disbelief. And then someone finally someone screamed. Gavin immediately winced at the sound at the sharp sound and turned around, only to lock eyes with a brunette girl who had wide blue eyes; the sandy blond shivered again and turned back around. Just who was this guy, and what was he talking about.

“This speech is being broadcasted all over Fantasia, and everywhere you may go you will hear the same story. You are all trapped. And when you die here, you die in real life” 

There was silence for another half second, and then everyone started talking. “WHAT IS THIS!?” Someone yelled just behind Gavin, and it took the Brit a couple of seconds to realize it was the same people who he had been listening to just before. 

“YEAH! YOU'VE GOT TO BE JOKING!” another man yelled “YOU CAN’T TRAP US IN HERE, IT’S INHUMANE” a woman yelled across from Gavin “THIS IS BULLSHIT, I’M LEAVING!”. With a surge of movement so fast it looked like the bleachers rippled everyone brought up their home screen, scrolled down, and pressed log out.

Nothing happened. No disappearing. No lights to say that someone was leaving the game. With furrowed brows Gavin moved to copy everyone else and logged out, with bated breath he brought up his home screen, scrolled down, pressed the log out button and then ‘yes’ when it asked him if he really wanted too.

Nothing again. 

This time the yelling came back twice as strong, so loud that Gavin couldn't hear himself think. But he could feel his heart beating quickly in his chest, and sweat beginning to form on his forehead. He was stuck, they were stuck. 

“LISTEN!” The man roared over them, his voice magnified as it boomed through the airwaves “I’m sure most of you have noticed, you can no longer log out. As I repeated you are stuck here-“here he raised a hand to stop the yells that were obviously going to come, but Gavin was with him; he wanted to hear what was said next, sitting up as straight as he could and straining his ears even though they could all hear him just fine over the talking –“But, there is a way out”

“In the center of this world is a tower with one hundred floors, the purpose of this tower was get as high as you could and be granted the title ‘Emperor’ when the hundredth floor was reached-“The man paused for effect and Gavin was positive he was smirking behind the mast of his “However, seeing as the game has changed so have the circumstances. Whoever now reaches the hundredth floor and beats the boss presiding there will not only be granted the title ‘Emperor’ but will also end the game and set everyone free for the sacrifice of their own life” 

-  
Gavin’s bright blue eyes opened and stared up at the same wooden roof he had seen just before he fell asleep yesterday, a long sigh escaped through his lips and he blinked before sitting up. Out the window Gavin could already see people walking around, a small square of sunlight shining onto the floor by the bed.

The sounds of the city hit his ears and Gavin almost took content in it, breathing in deeply he could smell the bakery just down the street and reveled in it. It smelt so much like home.

But he wasn't home, and this wasn't his room. The thought itself struck him hard, sending a cold wave through his body. He was stuck in the game called Fantasia, and if he wasn't careful he could die. 

With another sigh he pushed the unfamiliar green covers off of himself, twisting sideways and hissing when his feet touched the cold hardware floor. Running a hand over his face Gavin pushed off the bed and stood up, walking over to the small en suit to wash his face. After he had done that he stood blankly in the middle of his hotel room and stared outside.

What was he even meant to do in a world that he couldn't leave? They did age, so there was that, but that was just as depressing as not aging at all. He wouldn't have any more birthdays with friends or family, no more fun nights out doing stupid things like getting drunk; they could still get drunk here but it was more dangerous, clans were popping up in all the cities, killing people and taking their things. It’s like they had forgotten they were real people only a month ago when the creator had turned up and told them they were all-

Stuck.

Gritting his teeth Gavin felt a sudden surge of, something. To go out and win against this horrible fate and set everyone free!

 

With a determined nod of his head the Brit picked up the small sword he had bought and sheathed it at his side, toeing on his shin high leather boots with fur on the inside to keep his warm, and a green canvas travelling cloak. He had received a small amount of money from quests around the city, he had never left the first city after the announcement, and with that he had just enough for food and to pay for rent; but for not it would have to do.

Striding out of his hotel room Gavin threw down the coins needed for his rent and continued on his way, the soles of his shoes beating against the cobbled street as he slid past people. He had always been thin and lanky, and he used that to his advantage when he needed to get passed people on the street, and sometimes to steal food.

Striding towards the North gate Gavin stopped to grab a map, smiling at the shop owner and politely refusing when she offered him some apples because ‘he looked thin’, before continuing on his way. But when the town gates neared he lost his nerve, and slowed down to a stop just before the gate. 

He had never been outside before. ‘What if I die?’ He thought ‘Dan’s probably already noticed I’m gone, and if I die then there’d be no warning for him’ gulping he turned and looked pitifully back into the city ‘Maybe I should just go back, and let someone else save everyone-‘he started but sighed and shook his head, rolling onto his hip ‘But who knows how long that will take, what if it takes over ten years? That’s ten years of my life gone, and I haven’t even really done anything with it yet’

‘No’ Gavin thought and clenched his hands into fists at his side ‘I will go out and win this game! I’m not wasting my life in here!’

Little did he know that a man with russet colored hair was watching him go.

-

He was lost, and it was dark. Somewhere along the small road that lead towards the next main town, the more towards the center of the land you went the bigger the city but the further away you go the smaller the city gets, Gavin had obviously turned the wrong way and ended up in a forest with thick undergrowth and tall trees that the Brit wouldn't be able to climb.

Sighing the Brit brought up the main screen and clicked into ‘inventory’ hoping to find something useful. “Oh!” Gavin exclaimed, the sound escaping his lips, when he spotted that he had torches that were enchanted to last an hour. Clicking it the Brit felt the weight of the torch fall into his hand, already lit, and grinned. He really loved this game.

Those thoughts were quickly expelled though when something moved and then growled to his left. Slowly turning around as to not startle whatever it was Gavin peered into the bushes, only to find a pair of yellow eyes reflecting back. 

Gavin froze, his heart pounding in his chest and his blood turning to ice in his veins. All he could think about how it was wolves eyes that reflected yellow, and took a hesitant step back. Instantly the growling got louder and a lithe grey body stepped out from the undergrowth, confirming that it was a wolf.

“Oh shit” Gavin muttered to himself and slowly reached to his right where his sword was sheathed, grabbing hold of the familiar hilt and pulling it out as slowly as he could. His sword glinted in the torchlight and Gavin breathed in deeply to calm himself, smelling the humidity of the forest even at this late hour and the sweat rolling off of him in waves. 

“Slowly there” Gavin said in a low voice, taking more steps back and feeling a cold shiver go through him when the wolf took two steps forwards. “You don’t wanna attack me I’m all-“ Gavin started to say, bringing his sword in front of him as he spoke, but as he did the wolf attacked; and Gavin screamed and shut his eyes, waiting for teeth to bite into his flesh and rip him apart. 

A loud cry made him jump but it wasn't Gavin who made the sound, startling him enough that he jumped back and fell onto his butt. The cry was followed by loud yelps from the wolf, and the sounds of flesh being sliced opened. Gavin kept his eyes screwed firmly shut until all sounds stopped, his ears straining as he sat there in the dirt; and eventually someone coughed and stepped across the earth towards him.

“Hey” A rough voice said above him “Open you’re fucking eyes, the wolf is gone” 

Slowly Gavin opened his eyes, blinking to get used to the darkness as his torch had gone out when he hit the ground, and stared up at the dark shape in front of him. As his eyes adjusted he could see the stranger’s broad shoulders, and when the stranger shifted in the dark Gavin quickly recognized the russet hair.

“You- you’re the guy from the first town!” Gavin exclaimed, staring up at the man with wide blue eyes, “What’re you doing here!?” there had been people when he was travelling out here, but after he took his first turn there was practically no one else around except for the higher levels leveling up.

“I followed you, you dumbass” The man spoke harshly, “Just looking at you I could tell you’re a walking disaster, and I just knew you were gonna get yourself into trouble out here!” he said, an amused edge to his tone.  
“Hey!” Gavin exclaimed, pouting at the man, “That’s mean! I’m not a walking-“ but the man had shoved his arm out, hand open and waiting for the Brit to take, and so Gavin fell silent as he reached up and took the man’s hand. What he didn't expect was the man’s brute force, and he was pulled up so fast that he nearly fell over again.

“Michael” the man said as Gavin steadied himself and brushed off his clothing, and it took Gavin a good couple of seconds to realize that he was offering his name.

“Gavin” the Brit stuttered back, and seeing as they were still holding hands he shook Michael’s before letting go. 

“So, Gavin” Michael started, sheathing his sword as he spoke before looking at the Brit with curious eyes. It was then when the Brit noticed how Michael’s eyes were a lovely shade of brown, and flushed a little. “What made you decide to travel out into the woods? up till today you've never left the first town” as he spoke Gavin followed it when the russet haired man crossed his arms, his biceps standing out.

“Wait-“Gavin spluttered once Michael’s words actually sunk in “How do you know I’ve never left the first town before!? We’ve never even talked before this!” he exclaimed, his accent getting worse as he rushed over his words in the effort to get them out.

“I just do, okay?” Micheal replied and smirked at the Brit, and Gavin almost demanded that he explained when his stomach growled and he remembered where they were. Michael obviously heard because his smirk turned into a amused smile and he chuckled a little before asking “Hungry?”

“Starved” Gavin confirmed and nodded his head, opening up his menu as he did so. But his face fell when he got to his inventory and saw that he had no food ‘damn!’ he immediately thought, thinking back to this morning when he had refused those apples from the shop owner who sold him his map.

Michael stared at him a little before sighing and shaking his head, muttering something that sounded something specifically like ‘dumbass’ before saying “I’m guessing you have nowhere to live either”.

“Nope” Gavin replied, popping the ‘P’. “I mean, I was living in a hotel back in the first town, but it wasn't mine” he told Michael, not quite sure why he was telling the russet haired man all this. 

“Yeah- I guessed” Michael replied, shaking his head once again “Well- wanna come to my house then? He asked, seeing Gavin’s suspicious stare before adding “Dumbass it’ll be just for the night so you don’t have to sleep in the fucking woods, and I have food so you fucking won’t starve” 

At the prospect of food Gavin perked up considerably “Okay!” he happily chirped, closing his eyes as he smiled. He was aware he was trusting Michael a little too easily, but it was either this or having to sleep in the woods and being attacked by more wolves, that and he head a dagger in his boot that he could easily get to if the russet haired man turned on him.

“This way then” Michael called over his shoulder, already turning away and starting further into the woods. Gavin stared at his back with an odd expression and stepped forward a little before calling out “Isn't your house back in the first town?” 

“No” Michael called back simply, at least turning to look at Gavin, but his face held an amused look “I have a house in the first three towns away from the first town we teleport into, going each way” he told the Brit, Gavin’s eyes widening at his words. This guy must be rich or something!

“Are you a hacker?” he eventually called, more wary now. There was no way someone could get that much money within only a month, or level up that fast to do enough quests to get the money. Taking a step back Gavin’s hand hovered over his sword hilt, something Michael’s brown eyes didn't miss and with a hiss he strode forwards and was in front of the Brit in five steps. 

“Listen here, okay” Michael spoke as he leaned in close, eyes darting around them like they were being watched “I’ll tell you how I got that much money” here he sighed and let out a sigh that sounded like a hiss, Gavin flinching at the sound because of their close proximity “I’m a beta” 

Gavin slowly processed his words but when they made sense his eyes widened. Michael was a beta!? No way! Only a few hundred were picked for that! And Gavin had put his name a year before and wasn't chosen, so how did this guy get in?. “A beta?” he eventually repeated in a chocked voice, his head swirling with speculation “I don’t believe you” Gavin eventually said through pursed lips “Prove it” 

Michael sighed again and brought a hand up, making Gavin flinch and recoil back. But instead he was bringing up his menu, tapping into his inventory and scrolling down. Seeing as it was backwards the Brit couldn't understand what he said, but he watched as Michael tapped onto an item and then heard the russet hair teen grunt as whatever it was fell into his hand. 

“This” Michael said as he held up the object, and Gavin was honestly surprised when he saw it was a sword “Is the prize all beta’s got for managing to get in, everyone’s is slightly different but they’re all the same stats” here he paused to smirk and looked up at Gavin through his eyelashes, his eyebrow cocked “Wanna know what’s special about it though?”

Unable to speak Gavin simply nodded, trying his hardest not to flush with how Michael was looking at him even if the russet haired man wasn't sure what he was doing, worrying over his bottom lip.

“When used with a specific combo it’s stats raise to twice it was now, and it does something fucking cool” Michael told him, turning the blade over in his hands so that Gavin could see the fire detail etched by the hilt “It’s enchanted to catch on fire, it won’t hurt me, but it fucking hurts whoever I’m attacking” 

While Michael had been talking Gavin’s hands had been reaching forward to touch the sword, but with a small sound Michael swung it and it disappeared back into his inventory. “So” he eventually said as Gavin yanked his hands back, trying to look like he hadn't just been reaching for the sword. “You ready to go?”

-

“This is your house!?” Gavin exclaimed, eyes wide. Once they had gotten through the forest it was another hours walk to the next town, once entering the gates Micheal turned to his left and followed a small dirt path across a large field towards a lake. As they got closer the Brit noticed how it was more of a small village of very elaborate wooden houses placed quite a way apart, and Gavin was shocked to see that Michael’s was the largest.

As he stepped through the wooden front door the first thing he noticed as fire pit sunken into the floor, surrounded by glass so that it didn't spread and burn his house down. Stairs were set behind that to go up to the second floor, with hallways on either sides of staircase and two doorways on each side leading into other rooms after the first two rooms. The two rooms at the start of the building were open archways, to the left was a kitchen, and to the right a small lounge with a smaller fire set into a fireplace. All around the house were lavish rugs on the floor, the couches made of leather, the small kitchen counters wood and the fridge some type of metal.

“Yup” Michael said happily as he toed off his boots, “It’s not much, but it’s completely mine” he told the Brit and looked over his shoulder at him before starting towards the kitchen, Gavin following happily at the prospect of food.

After a meal of heated up stew, Michael didn't cook much so he brought already made food off of people, Gavin was shown upstairs. Up here towards the left was just a huge room where you could walk around behind the staircase and look over the field, the wall behind the staircase was just a huge window. To the left however was a wall with two doorways set into it, and Michael pointed towards the first door “That’s where your gonna be sleepin’ the bed's already made, towel's are in the bathroom, tissues by the bed” he told the Brit with a smirk before turning and walking away back down the stairs “Night!” he called over his shoulder just as began descending, ignoring Gavin’s indignant cry of “Mich-ael!”.


	3. God you suck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And here's chapter 3. I'm so sorry that this took so long, and I've decided I'm going to update this story once a month so I can make sure I get everything correct (maybe two times if I can). Thank you guys for staying with this story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here's chapter 3. I'm so sorry that this took so long, and I've decided I'm going to update this story once a month so I can make sure I get everything correct (maybe two times if I can). Thank you guys for staying with this story 
> 
>  
> 
> [2kitsune]

After spending the night at Michael’s, Gavin never really left. He had nowhere else to go and so he kind of just invited himself to live at the russet haired man’s house till he was kicked out, not that Michael ever complained. In return for living at Michael’s Gavin cooked, he was surprisingly good at it seeing as his grandma had him cooking since he was little, and the russet haired man taught him skills to level up. 

Unfortunately Gavin was a terrible fighter.

“Gavin!” Michael snapped for the tenth time that night, stepping forward to stop the Brit from where he had been practicing basic sword maneuvers with a wooden sword. “What are you doing? You’re footing is all off after I showed you where to stand fucking ten times!” 

Gavin pouted and dropped his arms, his sword hanging uselessly at his side, and looked at his feet. “Sorry Mich-ael.” He said softly for the tenth time in the last hour, a blush fighting its way up to his cheeks as he curled into himself and picked at the bottom of his green shirt, his canines biting into his bottom lip.

Beside him Michael let out a angry sighed and reached up to rub the bridge of his nose, his eyes screwed shut as he reigned in his anger. ‘It’s not his fault he’s fucking incompetent’ Michael thought to himself.

“Don’t worry about it” Michael replied, waving his hand in the Brit’s direction “Just- continue, and I’ll look at what you need to improve” he told Gavin, and waited till the sandy blond had continued with the sword maneuvers before spacing out and watching the Brit instead. Maybe it wasn’t Gavin himself, maybe it was just the wrong weapon. 

Quietly Michael looked Gavin over, looking past his clumsy steps and loose grip around the wooden sword. Finally he noticed his lanky height and long arms, his piano fingers where they curled around the sword and his strong looking back. And that’s when he got it. 

“Hey” he called, scaring the Brit and biting back a laugh when Gavin dropped the sword into the green grass and looked over at him with a small pout. “Come with me” Michael demanded and began walking away to a small shed that was placed around the back of his house, but in the perimeter of his lawn. They had been doing sword exercises outside in the sun, taking advantage of the clear day without one cloud in the watery blue sky. 

Gavin followed him silently to the shed where Michael had grabbed the wooden sword for the Brit just this morning, he had a whole lot of weapons in there. And was really surprised where the russet haired man held a hand up to get him to stop before going inside by himself, the Brit standing there awkwardly just by the door. 

“Michael” he called after a while, stepping forward nervously and trying to peer inside “Are you nearly done?” he asked softly as he took another step, now in the doorway. But just before he could step inside Michael appeared in front of him, dragging a target sheet and a wooden bow with a quiver full of arrows. 

“Here” Michael snapped and roughly shoved the items into Gavin’s hands, the Brit stumbling and nearly falling over. Stabilizing himself Gavin watched as the russet haired man continued walking and he quickly followed, struggling to keep up with all the items he was carrying. 

Michael continued back to where they were in his yard, it wasn’t really a yard just a small field with some trees here and there and the grass dotted with blue forget-me-nots that grew by themselves, and stopped in line with a tree. Gavin picked up his pace to catch up and stopped a reasonable away from the russet haired man, Michael smirking at him and shaking his head before stepping forwards and grabbing the target sheet out Gavin’s arms. 

Gavin watched him as he walked over to the closest tree and stuck it to it, the target has small straps that you tie together behind the tree, and walked back to the Brit before looking at him expectantly. 

“What?” Gavin finally asked after staring back for a couple of minutes, arms hanging awkwardly at his sides. 

“Oh my god” Michael exclaimed and threw up his arms. “You’re a fucking dumbass, take the fucking shot! I wanna see how good you are with a bow!” Seeing Gavin jump at his loud voice Michael smirked, the Brit deserved it a little. 

“Okay, okay!” Gavin exclaimed back and dropped the quiver nervously onto the ground, after taking out an arrow, and held up the bow correctly before notching the arrow. Albeit he was a little shaky, nerves settling in with the fact that Michael was watching him intently. He had used a bow and arrow before, but that was before he was even a teenager, so he didn’t know how well this would go. 

Letting out a sigh the sandy blond controlled his breathing, closed his eyes and as he opened them he let the arrow fly. There was a slight pause where the arrow was going to fast to be seen, Gavin holding his breath, before a familiar ‘thud’ hit his ears and he looked towards the sound. 

The arrow was in the blue. Good, but not the best. And when Gavin looked back to Michael he flushed a little, realizing that the russet haired man had been watching him this whole time. With baited breath the Brit waited for Michael to say something, anything. But he just continued to stand there, observing Gavin silently. 

“Good” he finally said, and Gavin’s heart fluttered a little at the compliment as Michael strode through the grass towards him. “But, you can do better” and with no warning he stepped right up against the Brits back and placed his hands on Gavin’s arm, gripping his bicep. 

“Elongate your arms more-“he was saying, and Gavin gulped as Michael pulled back the arm that was holding the bow’s string. He did noticed immediately through that his arm didn’t shake as bad in this position, and that it felt more relaxed. “Straighten your back some more too, as straight as you can go” Michael added as his hands disappeared off of Gavin’s body for a moment only to reappear back on his back, moving in upwards; and Gavin followed the moment to stand as tall as he could. 

Behind him Michael made a sound of approval, and Gavin flushed when the russet haired man’s hands moved to his hips; pushing them so that they were now set sideways instead of front on to the target, “Keep your hips like this, or your legs will be off and that’ll effect your shot” Michael was now saying, and Gavin felt a brief flash of disappointment when the russet haired man simply tapped on his legs to get them in the correct position instead of letting them linger. 

But Michael wasn’t done, and with another step he was standing beside the Brit with a hand under Gavin’s chin. “Keep your chin up” he ordered, pressing his fingers into the bottom of Gavin’s chin till the sandy blond obediently moved his head up “Don’t keep it down, always keep it up” Michael added and moved away, and maybe it was Gavin’s imagination but did the russet haired man’s fingers linger a little longer then they should have? 

In this position Gavin already felt more natural, and from beside him Michael stepped away. “Now, take the shot again- but pull back the string far enough that it’s touching your cheek, and close your non-dominant eye instead of your dominant” he called. 

The Brit nodded and followed Michael’s instructions to the ‘T’, following the same process as before. Slow down his breathing, let it out in a long sigh, close both eyes; and open to let the arrow fly. 

That same ‘thud’ hit his ears, and when Gavin located it he saw that it was a bull’s eye. 

“Yes!” he yelled, twirling to face Michael with a huge grin on his face. And the russet haired man couldn’t help but grin back as he stepped back towards the Brit. 

“Congrats” he said, patting Gavin on the back a little to roughly at which the Brit winced at because it left a stinging sensation on his back. “Now all you have to do is keep at it till you can shoot arrows in your sleep, and then we’ll move onto you hitting living targets.” 

Gavin’s heart dropped and he stared at Michael with wide eyes “Living targets?” he asked “Like, wolves and stuff?” He didn’t want to attack anything so scary, what if he missed and it killed him. Or worse, what if he hit Michael?

“Yes Gavin, wolves and stuff.” Michael replied and rolled his eyes before turning and starting to move away “Keep at it, I’m going inside.” He called over his shoulder, and Gavin started squawking and yelling after him to no avail, Michael simply laughed and waved briefly over his shoulder as he continued walking. 

Seeing that his squawking was getting nowhere Gavin stopped a small smile on his lips as he lowered his hands. Turning determinedly back to the target and notching an arrow, he would become the best archer in all of Fantasia. 

-

“I think we should move to the next town” 

“What?” 

Gavin sighed and stepped forward from where he was leaning against the door frame “You heard me” he said “I think we should move into the next town, and start making plans to beat the first floor of the tower. I dunno about you but I want to get out of here one day.” He told the russet haired man, crossing his arms and looking down at Michael with determined blue eyes. 

Michael sighed and pushed the coffee cup he was nursing away “What makes you think I want to move to the next town?” he asked, looking up and meeting Gavin’s gaze with his own beautiful brown ones “Or beat the tower? Why not just get someone else to do it?” He knew that he wasn’t usually liked this, so laid back and almost lazy, when he used to jump up at the chance of a fight. 

“What?” Gavin hissed incredulously, eyes wide as he stepped forwards again so he was standing just in front of the end of the table “Are you serious? What happened to the Michael that strode into the arena in the first town, all cocky and ready for a fight? We don’t have time to wait around for someone to beat the tower! That could take years!” he was so surprised at Michael that he threw his arms up, something his generally passive self wouldn’t do. 

“Don’t” Michael hissed “That was different, that was when we could still leave. It’s different now.” he said firmly, eyes glinting from behind his glasses. 

“How!?” Gavin exclaimed, snapping his hands down on the table and making Michael flinch. “Michael, I don’t want to be stuck in here forever. I want to get out of here and live my real life, hang out with friends who are probably sitting by my bed or a hospital bed right now as my body deteriorates, continue with my boring life and maybe marry one day! Nothing in here is real, it may seem it but that coffee that you drinking right now?” here he paused enough to gasp in air and point at the coffee that was quickly turning cold “-It’s not real! Do you really want to drink fake coffee for the rest of your life? Or look at the fake sunset? Get in a relationship with a girl? Because that’s fake too! No one here really knows anyone! And I don’t want that for me because while were living in here, we’re dying out there” He finished, obviously meaning the real world.

His long rant was met by silence, and Gavin sucked in breath as he tried to calm down. His face red and his body prickling with sweat. Michael stared up at him with a shocked expression, and the Brit felt himself flush. Finally Michael sighed and ran a hand through his hair, a mumble of “God fucking dammit” meeting the Brits before the russet haired man sighed again and looked up at him. 

“Fine!” he said loudly “We’ll go to the next town! But we’re going to need more than two people for this! So how exactly are we going to find those people Gavin?” Michael asked his tone low. He wasn’t that excited that fucking Gavin of all people had convinced him to go along with this stupid plan. No one had ever managed to tell him what to do. 

Gavin smiled with those brilliant white teeth of his and shrugged, “I dunno” he replied “But we’ll find people, maybe we could start our own clan? You need three people for that, right?”

Michael stared up at him again, before chuckling and shaking his head “God your fucking dumb” he started but stood up, placing his hands on the table like Gavin had a second before and looked up at the Brit with a smirk on his face “But fine, let’s do it. We leave tomorrow.” 

-

It was barely dawn when Michael came striding into Gavin’s room, throwing open the curtains and letting the early morning light into the Brit’s room “Wake up, Gavvers” he yelled teasingly and stepped closer to the bed, hearing Gavin groan “This was your plan and you’re not even awake!? Get up!” 

“Nooo~” Gavin whined and burrowed his head under the blanket, curling to keep his body heat in as he blearily blinked “I didn’t mean this early, go away Mich-ael and lemme’ sleep a little longer” this early in the morning his British accent was even stronger than usual, with his voice husky and strained from not being used for a long period, and Michael struggled to understand him. 

“No, get up now” Michael replied gleefully, and gripped the Brit’s blankets before ripping them off of Gavin before he had a chance to cover himself before dumping it on the ground, placing his hands on his hips. 

Gavin however flushed and curled into himself more, his face heating up as he tried to hide it under his single pillow “Mich-ael” he whined “At least leave while I get up” 

“What, why?” Michael replied, and looked down at Gavin for the first time after he had ripped the Brit’s blankets off, and felt himself heat up a little too. His house was generally always warm, even in the morning . And to help keep warm his bed, and the bed Gavin was occupying, he covered them in rich furs and blankets. And because of this it seems that Gavin had slept shirtless last night, his lower half covered only with boxers that were sitting dangerously low on his hips. 

Gavin flushed and bit his lip before turning to look at Michael sheepishly over his shoulder “Leave, please” he said “I need to get dressed.” He wasn’t generally embarrassed with his body, he walked around shirtless all the time in his own house, and when he had hung out at Dan’s he generally slept with no shirt on seeing as his brunette friend refused to turn down the heat. 

Michael caught onto this early and smirked, stepping closer to the bed and shoving Gavin “Come on Gavvers.” He said, a smirk on his lips “We’re both guys, just get up already.” The russet haired man added and shoved the Brit again, smirking when Gavin moaned. 

“Bloody hell you dolt just get out!” Gavin exclaimed, finally having enough with the shoving and sat up abruptly to throw his only pillow at Michael, smiling at the satisfying ‘thump’ it made. Michael glaring down at him and crossing his arms but made no move to throw the pillow back. 

Michael however was staring, and Gavin flushed and looked away before rubbing the back of his neck. “Fine, Fine.” Michael finally drawled, waving his hand in the Brit’s direction as he went to leave “I was just teasing you fucking idiot, don’t get your boxers in a twist, I’m leaving.” 

“Good” Gavin mumbled and began moving to get out of bed as Michael left, his feet hitting the wooden floor and he stretched as he yawned. What he didn’t know that Michael was still standing in the doorway, and he jumped when he spoke. 

“Oh hey, you’ll have to tell me about the dream you had last night, looks like it left you pretty happy” The Brit let out a squawk and flushed a bright red, hands moving to cover himself, but before Gavin could pick up his pillow and throw it at the door Michael had already shut it behind him, his raucous laughter echoing behind him. 

“Bloody git” Gavin muttered still flushed red and covering himself, looking down the Brit moved his hands and then looked back up with a sigh and an eye roll before making his way towards the bathroom connecting to his bedroom. 

-

An hour later they were on the road towards the next largest city, both with packs on their backs filled with only necessities. Gavin had decided to bring along his bow, which was strapped across his back, his quiver strapped around his hips and banging lightly against the back of his left leg. Michael had simply chosen his diamond sword, something he wouldn’t let Gavin touched no matter how much he begged, sheathed in its holder against his hip. 

Another seven hours walk, with five breaks that Gavin had to beg for in fear he would collapse, and they were finally here, Gavin staring with awe at the large brick walls and fancy spires with the Fantasia flag on it. “Wow” he breathed as they walked through the main gates, the guards only stopping them to ask who they were and what they were doing before letting them pass, “This place is huge!” 

“Yeah” Michael grunted as he looked around the stalls and buildings, and while Gavin was looking away his hand suddenly shot out to grab onto the Brit’s sleeve. “I’m gonna fucking loose you in this crowd if I’m not careful.” he told Gavin when the sandy blond turned to him “Just don’t complain, let’s go find a place to book for the night and we’ll go from there.” 

Gavin nodded and started forward, but as he stepped forward a flash of black, white and red caught his eye, the Brit whipping his head around to see what it is. There, leaning against one of the wooden buildings, was a man dressed in dark khaki’s and the default shirt that everyone got when first joining the game, but what made Gavin stare was the black cape with red underneath, and the strange white mask. 

“Hey, Michael” he started, turning back to the russet haired man “There’s a guy standing over there staring at us“but when he looked back with his arm outstretched the man was gone, like he had never even be there. 

“Come on” Michael scoffed his hand firm against Gavin’s arm “Let’s go.” 

It seemed like everyone was against them tonight, and after going around a good part of the city they were all told the same story, there were no rooms free. A couple of time Gavin was sure that he saw that man from this morning watching them, first it was through the crowd, then leant against a apple stall, and finally against another building eating an apple the Brit was sure he didn’t pay for. 

“God fucking dammit” Michael swore, not paying attention to Gavin as continued to look around for a place to stay “There has to be somewhere for us too stay, not every fucking inn can be full” he added before turning the look up the street “Did we check up there, more towards the center of the city?” he asked, but he wasn’t really interested in the Brit’s answer and began dragging him along. 

“Mich-ael” Gavin whined, trying to stifle a yawn as he was pulled along “I’m tired, can’t we just go sleep on a bench or something? It’s gotten to the point where I don’t even care where we sleep”  
“What, and get mugged? No thanks, come on Gavin, stop whining and get your but into gear” Michael snapped back, eyes darting everywhere as they moved closer to the city. Another half hour and it was getting dark, but they still had nowhere to stay, and they were both about to give up when Gavin spotted something. 

“Mich-ael” Gavin said, and grabbed Michael’s hand without even thinking about it, “I think I know someone who can take us in, but please just trust me” he said before tugging them towards an alleyway between two buildings. Between the buildings it was dark, and damp, the sounds from the city muted and Michael tugged him back.

“Gavin, No” He commanded “We are not going in there just because you saw something, we’ll be attacked or something” as Michael spoke he continued tugging Gavin back and the brit stumbled back a couple of steps, mouthing something into the alleyway before turning around hurriedly to face the russet haired man. 

“Just trust me, okay!?” Gavin implored “I know what I’m doing! Besides, we have weapons and it looks like he doesn’t. Please! Just come with me!” he exclaimed, using his infamous puppy dog eyes, and while Michael was stunned momentarily with a thousand questions running through his mind the brit started tugging him back into the alley way. 

“I swear to god if you get us killed” Michael mumbled and sighed, the sound reverberating against the close brick walls, “I’ll fucking kill you.” 

“Ahuh” Gavin simply replied, still tugging them along and at the end of the alleyway he turned left into an even smaller space behind the actual building. And there he was, the man that Gavin had been seeing everywhere all day, leaning confidently against the wall and munching on another apple. 

Beside him Michael was frozen staring at this guy, and he looked towards Gavin questionably “Who the fuck is this?” he asked and whacked the Brit over the head “Do you even know this dude!? Did you seriously just drag me into an alleyway with some random dude that you don’t fucking know?” 

The man against the wall scoffed and pushed off the wall “Please” he said, and Gavin was shocked to hear a new York accent “I’m not a fighter, just a lover” he added and wiggled his eyebrows, smirking at the two men who stood there with shocked expressions. “Okay, tough crowd” he mumbled under his breath.

Gavin was the first to recover, and stepped forward “Why have you been following us around all day?” he asked, tilting his head. He didn’t know this man, and this man couldn’t know who he was. 

“Well, I dunno if you noticed” The man spoke and stepped forward so that he was standing right in front of them “But you two attract a lot of attention, didn’t you wonder once today why you couldn’t get anywhere to stay for the night? I mean look at you two, a tall guy with a bow and another guy who looks like he’ll punch you if you so much look at him? You both look like you’ll cause havoc no matter where you go” 

Michael pursed his lips and spoke before Gavin could “And what does any of this have to do with you?” he snapped, eyes flashing behind his glasses “What made you wanna follow us? We could just be travelers for all you know.” Beside him Gavin nodded, eyeing up the man. This whole time he had been trying to see past this man’s mask, but all he saw were slightly darker brown eyes than Michael’s, tanned skin hinting a Hispanic background, a lanky body even though he was short, and black locks that stuck up in some places on his head. 

“Travelers?” The man echoed, a smirk on his lips, and he chuckled “Yeah, that’s what I thought too. I dunno if you noticed but this town is for the rich, and not many travelers come through here, just merchants. But then again you could just be staying here for a night, I dunno, I could just be assuming things” he added, and shrugged his shoulders, but the smirk on his lips told Gavin that he was still interested. 

Gavin was far too impressed to say anything, and by the sounds of it Michael was too. But this man wasn’t finished. 

“I want in on what you guys are doing, it looks interesting and to be honest I’m getting bored with living here. From the start I was just going to wait for someone to beat the game for me, but it’s already taken so long, and I don’t want to live in Fantasia forever” here he stopped “And you look like the perfect people to help me achieve that”

As they stood there, shocked speechless at this man’s forwardness, he stretched his arms out and bowed “Ray Narvaez Jr at your service” he said, and grinned.


End file.
